Inari Reincarnated Within Death
by Elven Shade
Summary: Once Called Naruto it's only within Death that he finds out he's actually Inari Lord of All Animals. Now he is given the task of building seireitei but what of revolution or betrayal read to find out. Naru/femKyuu/Yoruichi
1. Chapter 1

**Inari Reincarnated within Death**

**A/N:** Welcome to a new story that just popped into my head this is only a secondary story if I should get stuck in my main one and won't be updated as regularly

This is Also Naruto/Bleach crossover Naruto's world will go by fast.

**Disclaimer:**I Don't own Naruto or Bleach so don't sue me

Prolog

The grass was stained a violent crimson and the smell of blood permeated the air even to those who didn't have animalistic sense of smell. But what truly scared everyone was what was going on right in front of them there in front of their village Konohagakure was The kyuubi No Yokou a force of true destruction but the creature only would obey one deity and that was Inari the Lord of all animals including their demonic brethren the kitsune.

But what scared some the most was that their Yondaime Hokage was atop Gamabunta the Toad boss fighting the Kyuubi but the yondaime seeing that it would have to come down to his last plan he told Gamabunta to hold Kyuubi off as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Running into the Namikaze family compound he found his wife sitting with their adopted son, him and his wife Kushina had always wanted a child but due to Kushina being infertile they couldn't get one by traditional means so when he found a child abandoned outside the village he took him into their family hoping to raise him only now his wife was sick and could very well go at any minute and he had to use his son to seal away the Kyuubi walking up to his wife he told her of the situation and she handed over their child albeit a little reluctantly. And witht hat Minato was gone in yet another yellow flash just missing his wife take in a last breath be fore saying

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to take care of you sochi live well and know that I'll always watch over you." said Kushina shortly there after dieing.

Back on the battlefield Minato was just finishing the final seal for the Shiki Fujin thus summoning the Shinigami

_**Who dares to summon me**_

"I do Shinigami-sama and I would request that in exchange for my soul you seal the Kyuubi into my son"

The Shinigami looking down to see a small child with his right eye crimson and his left eye amythest he knew exactly who the child was

_**Fine mortal**_

and with that the Shingami grabbed Kyuubi's soul and brought to the small child Kyuubi also noticing what Shinigami had as well could only utter one thing as it lost all of it's rage at the sight of the child

"**Inari-sama" **and with that Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto or as he would later find out Inari.

~**18 years in the future unknown cave**~

A man was chained to a wall of the cavern facing a statue that supposedly held 8 of the 9 bijuu and he it was about to get the last this man was different from most in the fact that right half of his hair was white as new fallen snow and the left half was the black a black so deep all the light around it seemed to be sucked into it. And another interesting feature of him was his eyes which his right eye was a unholy crimson and his left eye was a deep calming amethyst color each eye's pupil was a fox like slit he also had 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

And with that the extraction began the man was forced to watch as the kyuubi was forcefully removed form his body causing him excruciating amounts of pain but he refused to voice this pain by screaming.

And just as 1 tail of Kyuubi's was absorbed into the statues it started to crack from the power as the second tail was brought in he begain to emit light from these cracks and with the third of 9 tails absorbed it exploded killing everything withing the cave except for the bijuu which had come forth after the statue was broken, but the power didn't stop there it left the cavern continuing on by killing off every thing and everyone.

_**So this world has ended but your job isn't done yet young one it is time your received what is truly yours. **_stated a dark and menacing voice that scared even the Bijuu as this voice belonged to Shinigami the god of Death

and as his voice came so the Death God placed his hand on the young mans head giving him the memories of a man who looked exactly like him only he held a court of animals of all kinds and he began to remember his true name, his past life and just exactly what he was.....He wasn't Naruto Uzumaki He was Inari the Lord of All Animals including the bijuu

With his new memories returned his powers over the elements and knowledge of strategy, tactics, leadership, as well as a Zanpaktou a sword formed from his very soul it's name was G**en'ei Kaze (Phantom Wind) With that came his knowledge of his sword style and as well as his shikai and bankai for his Zanpaktou his body changed from the form of a 18 year old boy to the form of a 21 year old man with a lean body that had muscle deffinition but not letting anyone know that those muscles were actually harder than steel it's self, with this body his speed was unbeatable even the fast of animals couldn't catch him.**

"Thank you Shini-kun it's good to have my memories back, and it's good to see you 9 as well" Inari stated as he looked towards Shinigami who bowed his head in respect and acknowledgment and then turned to the 9 bijuu who turned into human form at this point

------------------------------------------------Inari Reincarnated in Death-------------------------------------------

**A/N:** And theres that story tell me what you think and I'll write what I can for this don;t expect consistent updates for this or my other story any more due to school starting up again on monday

If you haven't yet read my other story then go to my profile and read **Seal of Poison** the more readers the better. And last but not least Read,Review and give me advice on what I could improve on


	2. Chapter 2

**Inari Reincarnated Within Death**

**A/N:**Here's the next chapter to Inari Reincarnated

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Bleach as a side note I also don't own the character that come from said titles

"Hello" Human or Inari talking

_**Hello Shinigami or kami talking**_

"Hello You suffering mortals" Bijuu talking

Enjoy the story

**Chapter 1: _The beginning of a kingdom_**

The ichibi was the first one he saw Shukaku was a tall man who wore sand colored robes that effectively hid his raccoon tail, and all that could be seen from his deep hood were his glowing yellow eyes that had a shurikan like pupil. Even though his body was fully covered his eyes revealed that he was looking to kill anything that moved once he was out of the cavern, his glowing pupils doing very little to not reveal his nearly psychotic mind.

The Nibi was who his eyes next fell on what he saw would have made any lesser man drown in their own blood if they weren't dead from the loss of it yet. Nibi outfit consisted of tight fitting black pants that showed off her long shapely legs as well as having two holes in the back for her tails to come out from, she also wore a very tight fitting shirt that just barley fit over her D-cup breast thus leaving very little to the imagination, her eyes were deep violet in color with a cat like pupil and she had a dark purple cat ears with black tips sticking out of her dark blue hair.

The Sanbi was fearsome to say the least his massive 6'0'' frame with rock solid muscles was covered by a dark green and black turtle shell patterned armor with three small turtle tails coming from behind him for his face all you could see was the glowing emerald eyes coming form the dark recesses of his helmet.

The Yonbi though would bring pity to he hearts of anyone if they didn't know it was all a trap laid out by the 4 tailed lizard him self the Yonbis form was that of a small child who had unruly brown hair and deep brown eyes with a slightly more lizard like slit of a pupil his clothes were little more than rags of a street orphan though as of now instead of his more malnourished look he had the look of a regular well fed boy as he stared impassively into the deep crimson and amethyst eyes of his leader and god.

The Gobi was a feral looking man much like the Inuzuka's in appearance aside form his choice of attire which consisted of mostly furs of wolves and other fearsome wild dogs his hair was pitch black but very long and shaggy like it was fur. Coming from behind the man was 5 long dog tails

The Rokubi was a man dressed more a royalty than anything having the slim body and effeminate facial features as well his effeminate look was only countered by his slitted pupil in his gold colored eyes he had silk robes of gold with obsidian lining 6 golden weasel tails sprouting from his backside, he had two golden weasel like ears coming form his long smooth golden colored hair.

The Shichibi was a slim woman who unlike Nibi didn't flaunt her body she wore a pair of baggy cargo pants that had many pockets, she wore average combat boots and her shirt was fairly large hiding her D-cup breast so they were little more than just small peeks behind her shirt. Her hair was down to her shoulders and was deep brown in color, she also had 7 badger tails coming from behind her.

Then there was the Hachibi a man who could scare Orochimaru if that was at all possible he wore obsidian black robes with a pale white trim, his skin was even more pale than Orochimaru's he had two snake like fangs inside his mouth and had pale gold eyes with snake like slit in them, his hair was alabaster white all he did was give a fanged smile as his lords eyes swept past him.

Then his eyes landed on the last and strongest of all nine the Kyuubi she was dressed in long crimson with with obsidian trim kimono having a depiction of black sakura blossoms falling on it the kimono did very little though to hide her D-cup assets, she had a fiery crimson colored eyes with a fox like slit for a pupil, and her crimson colored hair went down to her waist she had nine crimson with black tipped fox tails coming form behind her and had crimson black tipped fox ears as well. All in all she look very close to the goddess that his memories showed her to be.

"It's good to see all nine of you again after so long....and it's good to see you again Kira since I have my memories back now" Stated the god before them his gaze focusing on the crimson eyes of his once lover Kira

"It's good to see you to Inari-koi after so long but it was fun scaring you when I could" says the crimson haired goddess in response before laughing a little at the end.

"Would you to love birdssss mind not doing that in front of me I might just lose my lunch" stated a slightly irritated Hachibi

"Oh calm down Howaito....but you are right it's time we got on to business mine and my loves personal time can wait." stated the lord of animals as he turned back to the Shinigami

_**I have but one request Inari-sama it is that you and your followers recreate this land into a land for spirits that can fight off the troubles of the outside world I want you to create a land where souls can live in peace yet if there is war they will have the protector's that they need. **_Stated the Shinigami as he noticed Inari looking towards him again. Inari had started to pay particular attention when Shini-kun called him sama due to the fact him, Kami, and Shinigami were brothers and sisters they don't call each other sama often only when it's a very serious matter.

"Of course nii-san i'll turn this lost land into a land for the souls who seek peace" stated Inari as he turned back to the nine after Shinigami nodded his head and said his goodbye promising to tell Kami that he was back.

"Now then you nine I wish for each of you to become the guardians of the lands again at least till we can build this kingdom to guard the souls that will be coming. Who knows just what may come of this" The Animal god stated "Your all dismissed to go to your lands and rebuild your homes while I get started on this kingdom for souls.

"Inari-koi I'll meet back at the gates of Konoha I believe it'll make a wonderful place for the lost souls of warriors" said Kira as she disappeared in a burst of black flames. The rest of the bijuu disappearing in varying burst of elements or what ever their powers resided around.

--------------------------------------------------Inari Reincarnated----------------------------------------------------

~_**500 years later**_~

The seireitei had been finished just 400 years ago and was already being expanded on to suit the flow of warriors and civilian souls that were flocking to it. Inari as the ruler of this kingdom could only smile at the growth of his current home and kingdom that now stood over the ruins of what was once Konohagakure a village of shinobi that he called home when he was reincarnated. Even if he wasn't the same man when he lived there it was still his home in a certain sense of the word.

He had warriors that specialized in everything from assassinations to just the average kenjutsu of the samurai. He had seen how the world changed outside of the barrier between his lands and the world outside it beyond the very mist that had always shrouded this land, but this mist could only be pierced by a soul now he had recently heard from the deserts that there was a new society growing from what Shukaku said he was leading a group of souls that he calls hollow's due to a large hole in their body.

'_I should really go and check on Shukaku and what these hollows are like' _ thought the god as he stood from his chair that most would think unbefitting a god of his power but he was never really one for mass thrones being made unlike his nii-san Shinigami, and he really wasn't one for extravagant carved chairs like his nee-san Kami so he went with the middle style a just average chair. Looking at the paper work that was there he made a few clones to take care of it and then left withing a mixture of wind and shadow.

Arriving in a desert that looked to be made of silver sand he saw a lot of creatures with black bodies and white mask's each one having a single hole in their chest. One of these creatures that he could only guess were the hollows turned towards him and lunged from where he was standing only for Inari to draw his zanpaktou and swipe it through the air causing black wind to cut the creature into pieces.

After that he began his journey towards a tall fortress made from the same stones that made up the wall and buildings of the seireitei only these stones were gray matching the seemingly endless night surrounding this palace. Inari couldn't fathom exactly why Shukaku would build such a place other than to make it obvious who ruled over these creatures. With out giving it a second though he vanished in a burst of his shadow wind and reappeared in the middle of a meeting none of the eleven people around the table noticing him, it was extremely easy to pick out Shukaku from the group as he was the only one with a hood covering his face so only his glowing eyes could be seen and he was also sitting in a crimson throne made to depict a bunch of skeletons and skulls.

"So Shukaku this is what you've been up to ruling over creatures that are about as blood thirsty as your self" says Inari from a shadowed corner causing everyone including Shukaku to give a slight jump of surprise Shukaku doing his best to hide his reaction though it quite obvious to Inari

"Hahaha so Inari-sama what ever do I owe this wonderful visit to" Asked Shukaku in a voice just dripping with bloodlust and killer intent

"Well Shukaku I just came to see about these Hollows you told me about in your report I see nothing wrong with them aside from some bloodlust and a want to kill anything but just don't let them kill the human's across the mist or the souls that live within mine and the others protection and you may continue to rule here" said Inari not even paying attention tot he 10 gawking people as he disappeared into his shadowed wind turning back up in his office where his adviser Shinrei Shihouin a man who also led Seireitei's punishment force which was a version of ANBU doing the same duty as the ANBU and other shinobi did for their village. Shinrei made the punishment force even better than what ANBU were hell Shinrei had even gained Nibi's blessing which gave him and his clan a spiritual cat form and control over fire as well as cat like flexibility and senses.

"What is it that I can do for you Shinrei-kun...." asked Inari in a more familiar tone that he would use when talking to a long time friend or a member of his family.

"Well you see Inari-sama it seems there might be trouble for us soon" stated Shinrei calling his lord sama to show that this might require immediate attention.

* * *

**A/N:**And there you have the next chapter to Inari Reincarnated hope you liked it. and yes this chapters a little short as well don't worry about it once the story get's farther along I'll hopefully be able to write longer chapters for this one.

A new chapter for Seal is in the making right now so be patient

Any questions you might have ask them if I think I can answer them I will

So read, Review and don't forget to give me your own input on what can be improved and what you like about the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inari Reincarnated Within Death**

**A/N: **Here's the next Chapter sorry for the long wait

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will not ever own Naruto and/or Bleach

"Hello" Normal humans/and spirits

"Hello Inari-sama" Biju

_**Welcome brother **_Greater Beings

Enjoy the story my most faithful readers.

**Chapter 2: _The war and a prison cell_**

"Shinrei what do you mean that we might be having some trouble soon" questioned the God of Animals as his voiced hardened and took on a more serious aspect now that he was faced with this immanent danger.

"Well you see Inari-sama it seems your young apprentice Yamamoto-kun has convinced a few thousand of our warriors and other souls that the rule should have a council and other commanders than just you ruling over them all." stated Shinrei as he saw his lords and long time friends face darken form the news.

"Have the gaurds evacuate the civilians to Nibi's plains" Inari commaned as he quickly wrote out a note that then disappeared into Inari's black wind on it's way to Nibi's hand where she was to be alerted of the souls to be making their way to her plains shortly.

"Of course Inari-sama I have already thought of such a order and it was started before you returned.." As Shinrei was about to continue they heard a alarm for intruders having miraculously breached the unbreachable walls....'_But the only one on guard duty today was Aizen-san....oh shit_'

"Well seems we have a little traitor in our mitt's now doesn't it.....Shinrei I want you to prepare the men for battle but if it looks like we'll lose have them surrender on the terms that the men left alive aren't executed or mistreated in any way." That was all Inari said as he walked to a panel at the side of the room. As he opened up the panel Shinrei could only watch shocked as he saw his friend dawn clothes he hadn't seen him wear since the very first fight for power that a spirit who claimed he had right to rule as he was the lord of undead he was known to all as the Lich King suffice it to say his life ended quickly when Inari drew upon his full power. The clothes he wore was for wars and other battles he specifically designed them with special seals to repair them selves as well as make the rest of it almost weight less. He wore a black cloak with deep royal blue colored symbols and designs going around the bottom as well as the opening of the sleeves, the hood of said cloak completely shadowed his face making his intentions completely unreadable. Underneath the cloak you He wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt that was covered by ANBU style body armor, on his hands were black fingerless gloves, his pants were pitch black cargo pants the pockets allowing him to hide numerous weapons in, finally he wore combat boots.

Shinrei could tell that the war was going to end very badly for them all no matter what side won in the end because he knew his friend/lord/ and master would grieve for each of the souls he kills for weeks if he won, but if Yamamoto won those who followed Inari would surely be punished and inprisoned for years to come. One way or another all he could tell was that this war would go down in history even if it was to never be spoken of again.

--------------------------------------------Inari Reincarnated----------------------------------------------------------

Thousands were fighting to ensure that the civilians went free but they were slowly being pushed back by the invaders. Squad 4 who was on guard duty under Aizen's command were in the thick of all the fighting until they heard a familiar voice of their once friend turned traitor speak

"Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu" Then they neither heard or saw any more as they felt darkness take over their senses then they felt the biting coldness of steel as it pierced through their hearts ending their lives.

All Aizen did was look at them before he turned and continued on his way killing the few who still fought but that all stopped when everyone felt a massive spiritual presence one that was felt in the city but was always just beyond your senses due to the masterful control over it's massive size. Aizen as well as the rest of the souls turned around to the mountains that once held 6 faces on it but those faces had long sense been gone....But what they saw up there was a roaring inferno of fire as well as pitch black winds both elements clashing against each other they could see two black silhouettes withing it each moving at speed that far surpassed anything they were capable of both controlling spiritual pressure that would crush a normal shinigami.

----------------------------------------------------Inari Reincarnated--------------------------------------------------

"Kumori sono kaketsu of seimei tsuujite kono seken, Gen'ei Kaze!" This call was heard even over the currently roaring flames that circled around Inari's young apprentice turned rebel. The black wind that came with the call cut through the flames and all protection the young teen had.

"Give up yamamoto-kun you don't have a chance against. We can stop this pointless fighting the innocent live of these people don't have to die." Came Inari's voice though to some the word might of sounded weak and pleading but to the people who knew Inari or had fought and or trained under him knew them to be a call of surrender so no one else had to suffer.

"Why....Why is it that you believe that one ruler is better than a council of people who make decisions together!" Shouted out Yamamoto to be heard over the gale of wind and the roaring of his flames.

"Call it past experience Yamamoto-san but trust me a council will end badly." Stated Inari in a solem voice realizing that a fight with his former apprentice was the inevitable as of this point. So he got into the sword stance that was his own taught to no one not even his apprentices. The blade was held in a reverse grip while his unarmed side faced his opponent, his body completely relaxed to even the most experienced mast swordsmen they would see a complete opening in him. So we can only expect that Yamamoto who had never actually experienced the full force of this style would fall into the trap.

Yamamoto charged straight for his opponent going for the obvious opening flames covering his blade in preparation to feed upon the man before it's wielder. But yamamoto could only feel shock as when he hit Inari he burst into black wind, the next thing he felt was pain as he was slashed across his back from what was seemingly his own shadow. Only for the so called shadow to step back and take on the form of Inari.

"You hold no hope Yamamoto surrender or you will die, for I will not allow you to try to usurp me again." stated Inari in a tone that could have frozen the flames of hell, or for that matter put fear into his brother and sister if they were to fight him.

"Ha and what makes you think that I would lose that easily I found something that might interest you _Lord Inari" _Yamamoto said spitting out Inari's name as if it were poison but what shocked Inari the most in the familiar scroll that Yamamoto took out it was open to something that truly scared him though the very seal that cursed his beloved into imprisonment...The Shiki Fujin.

"Retsu-chan do bring the people who will guarantee our victory."Stated Yamamoto who looked towards the woods where a woman who was supposed to be watching over his now pregnant lover. Unohana Retsu a caring doctor who would help anybody or so Inari had thoguht when he hired her to watch over his wife. Unohana came out of the would supporting a barly conscience Kira and following behind both of them was a young boy no more than 5 years old he had crimson hair with and white streaks going through it and two amethyst colored eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and black shorts with shinobi like sandals on.

"Leave them out of this Yamamoto you have no idea what your about to do. Oh I know exactly how this seal works which is why I'm using it....But the sacrifice is to great for me so why not let someone else do it for me." Said Yamamoto with a vicious grin crossing his face. And with that a man who used to be a tax collector came forward holding a small baby. The baby had a little tag around it's arm stating what it's name was the childs name was Ishin Kurosaki.

It was with very little guilt on his heart that the man turned towards Kira as well as Inari's first born son and began the seals. All over the city they felt the spiritual pressure massed above them revealign to all the true Lord of The Dead Shinigami.

"Shini-Kun please... I beg of you don't seal them away not again please not again." begged the Lord of Animals. He Godly powers coming to the for as he began to lose control of his emotions the trees began to grow at insurmountable heights vines and roots shot formt he ground turning into twisted and jagged thorn covered poles the thorns being over 6'' long. Even Shinigami began to hold a small amount of fear for though he was the Lord of the Dead only their sister Kami could fight Inari if he used all of his powers. And even then it was a very close call for Kami at this rate it would take him sealing his younger brother away, either that or him and kami would have to kill their younger brother and force him to reincarnate again.

_**I'm sorry ototo but I was summoned at the price of this mans soul I have to do my duty.**_ Said Shinigami as he gave a sorrowful look toward his younger brother and with that his hand shot out and sealed both Inari's love and child into young Ishin but the sealing also cost two lives the man who sacrificed him self and his still growing child in Kira's womb.

Shinigami seeing the sadness in his brothers eye did something that he normally wouldn't so for just one soul he began a seal of his own, all present couldn't believe their eye's as they saw a large Zanpaktou form out of thin air...but what relaly shocked them is the haunting and sorrowful song that the animals sang as their lord was pulled into the blade.

_**You'll be free in a few years ototo my self and Kami will make sure of it**_ Thoguth Shinigami as he faded from this reality back to his realm where he would then travel to the court of Heaven to tell Kami what happened.

* * *

**A/N:** Ha finally a new chapter is up I've had a bit of writers block for the past month or so along with reading different stories and the constant new ideas that came to me well I had a bit of a problem. I'll do my very best to continue my stories once again, but with games,stories, and school work who knows.

Also tell me when you think Inari should break form his seal. Any point is acceptable, but I'm not very up to date in bleach

**Translations:**

Ototo-Younger Brother

Kumori sono kaketsu of seimei tsuujite kono seken, Gen'ei Kaze- Shadow the Passage of Life through this world, Phantom Wind

Please correct my translation of Inari's sword release if you can find a better one.

So we've finally seen a war grant it Yamamoto did pull a dirty move but I figured it be interesting besides he had no hope of betting Inari no matter how hard he tried.

Read, Review, and tell me what can be Improved on.

_**Elven_Shade**_

_**Eternally Trapped in the Void of Shadows**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Inari Reincarnated Within Death**

**A/N: **Once again it's me....I know you're all really sad that no one else is here so let's just get this over with and we can all move on with our lives.....Possibly..maybe.....Okay well enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I Do not and will not ever own any thing to do with Bleach or Naruto....but do enjoy what I make come up with because I will.

"Hello" Normal humans/and spirits

'_It's a thought' _Human/ and spirits thought

"Hello Inari-sama" Biju

_**Welcome brother ** _Greater Beings

_**'Puzzling conundrum nii-san '**_ Grater Beings thought

Enjoy the story form here on out.

**Chapter 3: A Filler, Along With The Blooming of Young Love**

Looking out at the Sokyoku she couldn't help but remember the stories of grandeur that her great great grandfather had told her of the creation of the strongest Zanpaktou to have ever been created. He said it was made form the lord of animals Inari who took the form of a fox when he chose to visit the plane of humans, but it was also said that he had many other forms....forms of all the animals within creation that he could mimic.

The girl continued to remember the tales that had been told to her since she was a tiny kitten. Tales that he great great grandfather Shinrei claims all actually happened. Even though Inari had faded from all stories except for the ones he told. Even the oldest of clans didn't remember their old Lord Inari choosing instead to forget what had happened and in some people's hopes to completely wipe Inari from everyone's memory. Even within the Shihouin clan no one spoke of the lord that they swore fealty to all those year's ago when Shinrei lead the clan, even for them even the Nibi queen of cat's who gave her blessing to them had faded into common talk as if she was only a legend.

But Shinrei knew what had once been and planned to make sure the information made it's way to the newest generation of Shihouin his lovely grand daughter Yoruichi. He had done just that no matter that her parents had told her to not listen to the 'old fool' and his ramblings she had listened and had developed a sort of crush on the 'imaginary' lord. Which explained why she would continue to stare at the Sokyoku which supposedly held her crush.

She believed against all odds that he was in there even though she had stood among the captains and Yamamoto to watch the execution of a number of souls who had in some way betrayed Soul Society. Not once had the power of the sokyoku shown a fox but it continually showed the almighty bird of flame the phoenix, but she still held hope to see the supposed glorious form of a fox. Her memories stopped there as she heard the calls of her friend and ex lover Kisuke Urahara.

"Kitten-chan why is it that when ever you run off you end up here with a far off look on your face while staring at the Sokyoku?" questioned Kisuke as he leaned over her shoulder

"I told you to stop calling me that Kisuke...besides wheres that other friend of our Ishin at"

"Not totally right sure where he is maybe he's out visiting that women in the human plane again...Maybe we should go and ruin his date" stated Kisuke before giving a mad cackle as he viewed how his friend would handle his dating being ruined by one of his psychotic plans. Yoruichi just looked at him wondering why she even felt that she loved the almost completely deranged scientist any way.

-----------------------------------------------------Inari Reincarnated-------------------------------------------------

_**~Within the Sokyoku~**_

_**'Soon i'll be free Yamamoto-teme then.....then you will know what true suffering is I'll have my freedom then I'll show you why even my brother and sister feared me when I was pissed'**_ Thought the imprisoned Lord Inari His powers had been bound so only a harmless phoenix came out when they tried to call on his massive power. The very thought though that he was being used as a mere tool of execution was sickening. When his powers was free he saw how the Rukongai had become rundown and poorly patrolled, He saw a lot of the shinigami had become egotistical when one warrior of his so long ago could have defeated some of the current Lieutenants. He even saw how Yamamoto would get a twisted grin when he looked at Sokyoku thinking of how he was using his former sensei as a tool.

Altogether Inari was pissed...So pissed in fact that Shingami and Kami were starting to get worried as they had even felt Inari's energy pouring out of the Sokyoku which shouldn't have been possible for another 2000 years at the least. Technically speaking to say they were frightened would have been a understatement Kami knew she could best her youngest brother if she really tried and used her full power but even then with the amount of power leaking from his seal she wasn't sure if she could match him any more. Even if she could and used her full power he would never come back from that death she would give him.

Shinigami on the other hand knew with out a doubt that Inari would most likely come after him once he wasn't distracted with the now old fool of a leader. Even he the Lord of the dead feared his younger brother and he knew he wouldn't survive a fight with him now....he doubted that him and his sister would be able to win in a matter of minutes if they fought together against him, sure it could be done but not with out extreme damagae to everything around them.

Inari saw all that went on within his domains even the domains of the 8 loyal beast that were still a round or make that 6 now he thought as he remembered the sealing of shukaku who was sealed within the sand that had obeyed his command for so long. Then he saw how Nibi had been locked away within a Shihouin artifact that he couldn't remember what it was all he knew was that she was sealed when it was found out that Nibi a loyal follower of Inari's was wife to the head of the Shihouin family, all he wished was that he had been there for his friends wedding because he had known for along time how both Nibi and Shinrei felt for one another.

These wondering brought his mind to the young man who held his wife and child in him he had seen Shinrei watch over the young Ishin as he grew up making sure no harm came to the boy, or the two people that he carried. Thinking of Ishin brought his mind to Ishins two friends one a genius even if a little mad, and the other a young Shihouin who seemed to have a slight crush on him form listening to Shinrei's stories.

Inari gave one last roar as his mind began shutting itself back to sleep till he had recovered enough energy to once again think over his predicament.

-------------------------------------------------Inari Reincarnated----------------------------------------------------

_**~Within the Heaven~**_

_**We have to do something for our ototo Shin-kun**_

_**What can we do nee-san If we allow him to be released now he will most likely kill me for imprisoning his lover and child into that Kurosaki kid.....And then he'll kill me for locking him away form his revenge he wouldn't understand that Fate-chan had begged me to answer that call telling me it had to be done for the betterment of my brother....Though I believe she hadn't thought that I would of locked Inari away too. She and Miss Luck have always wanted Inari for them selves.**_

This was the conversation of two very sorrowful/fearful god and goddess they were Kami and Shinigami the Goddess of all life and the God of Death. Kami couldn't help but nod to what her brother's last words were she had seen Fate and Luck both trying to spy on Inari any chance they got and were close to heartbroken as well as seething with jealousy once he married Kira.

_**We'll figure something out brother other wise I fear to imagine what kind of chaos Inari could cause, because he can be even more chaotic than the Lord of Chaos him self**_ Stated Kami before Shinigami began to fade giving a nod of agreement as he vanished.

* * *

**A/N: **And so you have it a new chapter to a in my opinion a good story wether yall agree or not I really don't care so deal with it. I know the chapter was short but as I said in the title it was pretty much just a filler as a go between for Inari's imprisonment, Yoruichi's crush, and the explanation of what happened to some of the biju.

Tell me what I should update next Either Seal or Inari one or the other!

Next Time Watch the freedom of Ianri begin and what is this Ishin is getting Yelled at by a.....Find out in the next chapter.

Remember to Read,Review, and give me Advice I love yall's reviews and I want to read what you have to say so do review.

_**Elven_Shade**_

_**Eternally Trapped in the Void of Shadows**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Inari Reincarnated Within Death**

**A/N: **I'm back hope you've enjoyed this story. I really want yall to review it makes me feel like my works appreciated even though I know it already is any way. But please review for my sake if anyones.

**Disclaimer:** I Do not and will not ever own any thing to do with Bleach or Naruto....but do enjoy what I make come up with because I will.

"Hello" Normal humans/and spirits

'_It's a thought' _Human/ and spirits thought

"Hello Inari-sama" Biju

_**Welcome brother ** _Greater Beings

_**'Puzzling conundrum nii-san '**_ Grater Beings thought

**Fool Call My Name To The Heavens** Zanbatou spirits

Enjoy the Story

**Chapter 4: Freedom and a vow of pain**

The giant phoenix came soaring towards Rukia all she could at that moment was accept her immanent demise. Though she didn't expect to see a shock of orange hair standing in front of here blade ready to attempt to stop the strongest of Zanbatou's to ever exist. Then as it approached it's form seem to change along with the power it was letting off the once phoenix had changed forms from a bird of fire to a a 10 tailed half black fired with a white tips on its ears and 5 tails, and half white furred with black tips on it's ears and 5 tails. But what caught all their eyes were the glowing eyes of the monster fox. One eye was a glowing unholy crimson while the other was a deep calming and close to holy amethyst color.

'_Ha it seems that even sensei wants to kill these ryoka.... and now his full power has been released for me to control. To bad you never could see it my way otherwise you might have just been allowed to live a life of a civilian rather than a mindless creature.'_ These thoughts belonged to a old man stading within the center of all the captains. He was their Sotaicho leader of all shinigami but his thoughts were soon to become thoughts of fear.

_**It seems that my freedoms come earlier than expected.....hahaha freedom maybe this is why the Ichibi was so sadistic and insane he was imprisoned for to long...**_ These were the words that seemed to come from the air and shadows around them. But that would be impossible wouldn't it well to all of them except for Yamamoto, Aizen who was watching these current affairs from the shadows, and a very scared and worried Unohana Retsu captain of the medical division. They were the only captains there that knew what this being was before them and exactly what it's full power could do. Aizen saw a chance to possibly get a ally if he could play off it's hatred for Yamamoto. But Yamamoto and Unohana they had visions of their very gruesome deaths pass before their eyes, Even Unohana who had extracted Inari's child from Ishin before he fled Soul Society.

The side effects of the unsealing though left him without any memories of his family and he was forced to hold the form a a large human fox like creature. That child had been made into a loyal fighter for Yamamoto once the unsealing was done. But even through the fear she regretted nothing of her decision to betray her former lord all those years ago.

Yamamoto was pissed and scared what was more over powering he wasn't exactly sure. His zanbatou had only a small piece of advice to give him **I told you so** those four words did nothing but make him even madder.

_**Well now what to do what to do**_ what should I do about this weakening of my once glorious kingdom the you brought about Yama-chan" Questioned the Lord of all Animals as his large form changed back into his human self. This thoroughly brought shock to all there even Ichigo who had seen Yoruichi change from a small cat to a human but to see a easily 600 ft. 10 tailed fox that wasn't even colored like a normal fox change into a 6ft tall 21 year old man who's long hair came down to his mid back. His two different colored eyes calmly scanned those around him.

The captains coming out of their shocked states observe the tall man. He had on a Cloak thats hood completely shadowed his face aside from the glowing crimson and amethyst colored eyes, said cloak looked as if it were brand new though it was a few hundred thousand years old by now. Underneath his cloak they caught a glimpse of his ANBU style body armor as well as the fishnet shirt he wore. They female captains nearly gawked at the toned body they saw. Going down farther they came to a average looking Zanbatou on his waist his left hand sat leisurely on it.

"Why..Why it wasn't supposed to happen like this you were supposed to be under my control for all eternity Inari." stated Yamamoto as he stared at his former sensei wonder how his plans could just come to and end like this.

"Oh thats quite simple to explain my dear yama-chan you see Shinigami just so happened to be my elder brother, while he had to seal me and my family away due to the contract of the Shiki Fujin that cost one's soul to lock away some one elses's. But due to the fact that i'm a god direct brother of both The Shinigam and Kami my powers were strong enough to gradually break the seal. Now my wife wouldn't be able to due to the fact of her being a demon queen of renouned power but not enough power to excape form my brother's seal." Stated Inari as he gave Yamamoto a bored look

Inari suddenly looked around as he felt a energy signature that he had felt once before but only when he was training his first kit. The energy came from a large man wearing a helmet and bracers to cover his face and hands, but the energy that he let out was still the same. Inari Released a low growl as he looked towards Yamamoto "Why is it that my son is here he should still be trapped with his mother"

"hahaha your son is no more Inari he lost his memories once I had Retsu-chan unseal him" stated Yamamoto as he looked right into Inari's blazing eyes trying his best not to take a step back in fear. This became much harder to accomplish once Ianri let loose his killer intent making any small animals within a 500 yard radius of him collapse dead, the captains and Yamamoto all took a step back in fear as the temperature took a sudden turn towards freezing and it became harder for them to breath.

"You and Retsu seem to enjoy causing me and my family pain dear yamamoto I planned on letting you live a little longer but I think for doing this you deserve a very painful death." As he stated this the captains tensed to be ready for the on coming fight as Inari drew Gen'ei Kaze from it's sheath revealing a pitch black blade with light silver inscription of the wind blowing across the blade.

This was the moment that Ichigo had needed to get Rukia out of there the only two people noticed this wich was captain of the 6th division Byakuya Kuchiki, and Captain of the 2nd division Soifon both of which took their chance to attack them Yoruichi having felt the strange power had gotten there as fast as she could only to stop her investigation of the strange power to save her student from Soifon.

Ichigo chose to hand Rukia off to Rengi while he went to fight Byakuya. The rest of the captains just stared at Inari as he got into his shadow stance Inari spoke the veey phrase that had not been heard in years a Phrase that scared Yamamoto and Unohana shitless "Kumori sono kaketsu no seimei tsuujite kono seken, Gen'ei Kaze!" Black wind swirled out ready to due battle with it's partner like it had for years before they were sealed into that prison.

Shinrei having felt two familiar presences went out to find them the presence's he felt had come form his favorite grandchild Yoruichi....The other presence he thought he would never feel again it was the comforting and protective aura that his former lord had always given out though as of now that aura had to of held a blood thirstiness not seen for many years as he would no doubt be facing the very man and women who had sealed him and his family away.

Shinrei might have been over two-hundred thousand years old but he still looked to be in his 20's but this comes from becoming the mate of a powerful demon queen like the Nibi. He desired to just be able to talk to her like he used to. But that was all stopped when Nibi the goddess and protecteor of the Shihoin clan was sealed away. He needed to stop his recollection's of the past otherwise he would be of no use to his lord Inari.

As the rest of the captains aside from Yamamoto, Retsu, and Inari's son they were stopped as Shinrei came down from the trees in a blur." Seems I missed my daughter as she passed by here..It is good to see you again Inari-sama."

That last sentence froze most of the Captains in their spot form the shock of the eldest of the Shihoin clan calling this man who threatened the leader of all shinigami, MASTER it was inconceivable.

"It's good to see you after all this time my old friend..and how many times must I say don't call me master or lord we've been friends since I hired you as my adviser. Also I've heard you tell my stories to your young grand child she seems to have grown quite the crush on me." said Inari at his friends words Shinrei actually laughed.

"Of course I told your tale to all that would listen even though the clan's forgot of your exsistence and gave up their allegiance to you I remained loyal so I told the tales to Yoru-chan. I never actually expected her to gain a crush on you....Or for you to find out about it for that matter." explained Shinrei as he glance at all of the Captains looking at them.

After those words the Captains felt a new presence one presence that was supposed to be dead Aizen. He stood atop a tree looking down on everyone Inari just gave a laugh as he vanished into the shadows Shinrei following after him. They would meet up with Yoruichi and the Kids before they left. "I'll make sure you all suffer for the destruction of my kingdom and for breaking apart my family you will suffer dearly." Was the last they heard from Inari as his voice flowed around them on the wind.

* * *

**A/N: **Ha I'm finaly done with this chapter Sorry for the wait I just couldn't think of how to pull this off I'm sure this chapter won't be my greatest work ever so sorry for that. In other news I'll finally start back up on Seal and possibly work more on my other story that's in the making maybe even start a few more stories form Ideas that come to me. Do enjoy

Read, Review please review I really like to read what your oppions are of my story I would also like some of your help with things that could be improved or thigns that you think would go well for other chapters later on.

_**As my last act of business I would like for someone to try their hand at drawing me some fanart for my stories if your willing to send the picture to my email (I can't access Deviantart or other sites like that due to parental lock on my computer.) MY email is This email will be posted in my Bio form now on.**_

_**Elven_Shade**_

_**Eternally Trapped in the Void of Shadows**_


End file.
